Spoked wheels, used to equip a motor car or a motor vehicle, are known to the art, each spoke thereof consisting of;                a cylindrical element (know as the “shaft”), which has at one end (generally slightly bent) a hemispherical area and at the other end a threaded area;        a securing body (known as a “nipple”), circular or polygonal in section, which has at one end a threaded opening wherein the threaded area of the shaft is screwed and at the other end a hemispherical area which engages in a per se known manner with the wheel rim and which protrudes inside the rim;        
The spoke is mounted by inserting the shaft in a hole made in a perforated disc (to be mounted on the wheel hub) until its hemispherical end adheres to said disc, by engaging the threaded end of the shaft in the threaded opening of the nipple, by engaging the hemispherical end of the nipple with the rim of the wheel and by screwing the nipple onto the shaft to give the spoke the desired tension.
The polygonal section of the nipple makes it easier to screw it onto the shaft in order to tension the spoke.
Traditional securing systems present drawbacks and/or limitations, amongst which can be cited, by way of example, the fact that:                they do not allow the use of tubeless or run-flat tyres because the nipples protrude inside the rim and the means engaging the nipples with the rim are not airtight;        to accommodate the nipples without having to increase the thickness of the rim it is necessary to make bossed holes in the rim;        in particular cases, it is not possible to make bossed holes in the rim and it is therefore necessary to increase the thickness of said rim, thus increasing the weight and the cost thereof,        the securing means of each nipple must be made so as to give the spoke carried by the nipple the required inclination.        